A Thousand Miles
by retardedo
Summary: Seiya, a rich guy who works for a famous business in New York, finally realized he needed to find her after so many years. When he finds an agency, he also finds out it's not your average agency, but the one you wouldn't expect. (Not AU) R/R
1. Default Chapter

*Bows* Thank you everyone, who volunteered! Now I know what you act like now, I and I'll try to not make a mistake!  
  
I hope this is one of the fics' you've all been waiting for….because I'm going to put A LOT of effort into it! The genre also has more too it, but I just put it that way ^-^; If you have any questions…you know what to do. And the title…I'm just going to put it like that, until maybe I can find a better one.  
  
Ok…now prepare…for a fast-action, romantic, humorous, dramatic, and mysterious, live-packed story!  
  
(P.S. I said SMALL profile! Not 2 pages!!)  
  
*****  
  
  
  
~*I N T U I T I O N*~  
  
Rating: R (for violence and language)  
  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
  
Author: Angel of Reality  
  
Settings: New York City, Pairs, and a island  
  
~Prologue~  
  
  
  
_______________________________  
  
  
  
(New York, New York)  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun inched its way towards the horizon, darkening the tall city buildings on its way. Soon, one after another, city lights began to turn on and brightened the entire city with its wonderful matters. Cars sped through the buildings, going in their on way. The city sidewalks still bustled with people that were walking and crossing streets.  
  
Near the heart of the big city, was a special place. A place that can change everything, the wonders of emotion, the adventures we take, and the places we look at.  
  
This specific place may look ordinary to other people's point of view. Just a tall building, which was occupied with work for people to do, so they can earn for their living and future. Or is it?  
  
  
  
*  
  
A girl was walking down the street. Her destination was the building we were just talking about. As she neared the entrance, she reached into her bag. Pushing the clear glass doors, she walked in a bit hastily, making her heels clicking on the smooth marble.  
  
She showed her card to the receptionist, and then proceeded when she was accepted.  
  
She then walked into a long hallway, and made some turns, entering some rooms; each room had another room.  
  
The girl got her card out once more. Entering the last room, which was all the way at the end of the building, there revealed a small room. It was so small; it was probably the size of the area of your shower.  
  
Closing the door behind her, she looked up and slipped her sunglasses on. The floor under her suddenly 'blasted' with white light, and she kept her head up, not looking under her chin. A small slot above her appeared on the ceiling. She raised her card right under it, and a beam scanned across it.  
  
The 'room' felt like it was dropping smoothly, all the way into the earth. Then, a few moments later, there was a small beep, and the door opened before her.  
  
Before her, was an entire area of wide-screen computers, people working and running around sending information. There were operators getting messages from around the world, and there were people in black suits getting ready for who-know-what.  
  
The girl took her sun glasses off and stepped out. She walked to yet ANOTHER room, and found a few girls sitting around a black-sleek round table.  
  
She threw her bag down on the table gently and pronounced,  
  
"I found it."  
  
Another girl that was sitting down got up. She revealed that she was pretty short, and had long pink hair with clean blue eyes.  
  
"Great, Yukiko. Did the information you got provided enough?" She asked.  
  
Yukiko nodded. "I found who needs help again. But it's the one…the one we've been waiting for."  
  
Another girl sat up, and said to the pink haired girl, "Hoshi, see what you can do."  
  
"Right Ookami." Hoshi reached into the bag, and pulled a small black thing. She pressed a small button on the side of it, and the thing 'opened up' with a small electronic noise. It had a small screen on it with a few other buttons along with it. She pressed the middle one and what appeared to be some files. She scanned down and read them carefully.  
  
"He's currently in a huge business that's also involved with a rich and famous corporation. I found that he was searching…" Yukiko drifted off when Hoshi finished reading the file.  
  
Another girl, that was named Cassandra, took the black thing and read through it. Her eyes narrowed. "Yes. It is defiantly starting. Yukiko! Hoshi! I want the others to be here now. Please go find them."  
  
The two girls nodded and left the room.  
  
She had a thoughtful look on her face. 'As we had already predicted from the start…this time… it is going to be either the easiest for us….or the hardest…' she thought.  
  
****  
  
  
  
Now, everyone each of the members gathered in another, yet bigger and had an unusual atmosphere. Wide-sleek and flat screens were built in the wall, and the table was shaped in an odd shape but it was smooth as glass and it was light silver. It was the brightest thing compared to the black theme of the room.  
  
"Yukiko." A girl said that was sitting across from Yukiko. "Tell the procedures you went through first."  
  
Yukiko nodded to Aria. "I found out that where he lives first, then where he works by figuring out a few things…"  
  
Aria waved her hand. "Go on."  
  
"He appeared to be working for a rich and famous business, currently, and I had heard he was beginning to look for her after so many years. But by so much work, I think that he wouldn't be able to."  
  
Another girl, who was listening intently at her, spoke up. "Time for us to help, huh?" She sighed. "So many clients, so much to do…"  
  
"Hey Kelsee, the more the better. The more the merrier, and the more…the money." Kino Masaya grinned.  
  
A tall girl sat up. She had an unusual hairstyle. She had long silvery wavy hair and two long-jagged bangs aside her forehead with small puffs on top of her head. She also had one cute loop earring on the right ear. "Then, we should start soon, before THEY interfere…"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
Cassandra suddenly looked around. "Wait…we're missing someone…" She looked at a vacant seat.  
  
Hoshi stood up. "Where's Angel?!"  
  
Everyone slowly turned their heads towards the closed door as they can hear the sounds of running boots and a slight rumble under their feet.  
  
A person suddenly slammed the doors open. A girl had a furious face on her. She had dark brown hair which was naturally wavy, and it was tied up in a low pony-tail. Her bangs were long-all the way almost down her chin; some were hanging loosely in front of her face, and some where tucked poorly behind her ear.  
  
"OK! I heard it! I heard it!! ARGH! Another case?? You HAD GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!! I'm so freakin' tired of all these damn cases!! Why? WHY?? WHY ME?? Why did I take this job? Another case?? Another case…oh God oh God…I need a vacation…" She began to hyperventilate, making her fellow members sweat-drop.  
  
Cookie, the silver-haired girl, walked up to Angel and patted her on the back.  
  
"Trust me. You will like this one. You will."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
(Paris, France)  
  
A tall, mysterious girl stood in front of a window in a completely darkened room. Smoothing her long and pitch black hair, which perfectly blends in with the room, she strayed her eyes along the bright and romantic city.  
  
'Angel…Hoshi…Cookie…all of you. This time, we will win and hunt you down. And your client….'  
  
She turned around, her face completely in the darkness now. She whispered. "Seiya…we will hunt you down."  
  
  
  
______________________  
  
  
  
End of prologue. Yeah I know it's boring, most prologues are, but all the good stuff is later on! Just remember to review!! ^_^ Thanks. The sooner reviews, the sooner the next chapter will come up! 


	2. The Case is in

*grabs head* ARGH, I had to change the name! Because I thought the other one sucked and made no sense, but if you heard the song and looked up in the dictionary I might of would. Well, I hope this title is better. I hope I don't have to change it again. ^_^; Um…I guess 5? 6? reviews are ok *trying not to be selfish o.o;* Well, just KEEP on reviewing! Or at least tell me it's good so far! Or just READ IT! Ok, 1st chapter here, read, meet you at the end ^-^;  
  
_________________________  
  
  
  
~*A Thousand Miles*~  
  
Chapter One- The Case is in  
  
  
  
(feat. Song)  
  
Making my way downtown  
  
Walking fast  
  
Faces passed  
  
And I'm home bound  
  
  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
  
Just making my way  
  
Making my way  
  
Through the crowd  
  
  
  
And I need you  
  
And I miss you  
  
And now I wonder....  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
  
A thousand miles  
  
If I could  
  
Just see you  
  
Tonight  
  
It's always times like these  
  
When I think of you  
  
And I wonder  
  
If you ever  
  
Think of me  
  
'Cause everything's so wrong  
  
And I don't belong  
  
Living in your  
  
Precious memories  
  
'Cause I need you  
  
And I miss you  
  
And now I wonder....  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
  
A thousand miles  
  
If I could  
  
Just see you  
  
Tonight  
  
And I, I  
  
Don't want to let you know  
  
I, I  
  
Drown in your memory  
  
I, I  
  
Don't want to let this go  
  
I, I  
  
Don't....  
  
Making my way downtown  
  
Walking fast  
  
Faces passed  
  
And I'm home bound  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
  
Just making my way  
  
Making my way  
  
Through the crowd  
  
And I still need you  
  
And I still miss you  
  
And now I wonder....  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass us by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
  
A thousand miles  
  
If I could  
  
Just see you...  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
  
A thousand miles  
  
If I could  
  
Just see you  
  
If I could  
  
Just hold you  
  
Tonight…  
  
__________________________  
  
  
  
6:59.  
  
5…4…3…2…1…  
  
…  
  
  
  
BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!  
  
"Oh, SHUT UP!"  
  
Seiya covered his head with the blanket, mumbling about something to chuck his alarm clock out the window. When it wouldn't stop ringing, he remembered what an idiot he is that alarm clocks don't 'shut up.' Peeking out, he saw the time.  
  
He groaned. "Too…tired…" he mumbled, his eyes slowly drooping…  
  
Beep…  
  
Seiya threw his pillow across the room. "What THE FUCKIN' HELL….oh…"  
  
He picked up his cell phone that was left in his jacket pocket, thinking, 'I think I need a new pillow…'  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yo, Seiya?"  
  
"Hey Yaten! How's it goin'?"  
  
"Uh…don't want to say everything. Hey, how about lunch today? I heard it's getting a bit tough in work."  
  
Seiya scratched the back of his head. "Yeah…I guess. Yeah, lunch would be great! Haven't seen you in a while anyway."  
  
"Ok, well I'll call you later where to go. It's on me."  
  
"Great, thanks Yaten-Chan."  
  
As Seiya hanged up, he just noticed the little time sign on the corner of his cell phone screen.  
  
"HOLY SHIT…" He ran in the bathroom.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
*Thump* "OWWWW!! Stupid jeans!"  
  
Angel was trying to put her jeans on but unfortunately, she had to hop around and then ended up slipping on a magazine that was on the floor.  
  
Rubbing her head, she picked up the magazine. "Teen People. No wonder."  
  
"HEY, UP THERE! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Angel's mom called from downstairs. "Also today, Cookie can't pick you up. She called and said she had something to do. So it seems you just gotta get a taxi or the subway…"  
  
Angel fumed. She hated New York's transportation! She's going kill Cookie for this. Picking up her bag she walked out of the huge house.  
  
Thank goodness it was Saturday. School days are always the worst, especially for her. She was only 13 and still works at the agency but no one know except her Mom and friends from school and the agency. Her Mom only approved of it, only if she has good grades, while her dad was practically working 24/7 to notice.  
  
"Damn…I wish I had a car." Angel mumbled. Being the youngest in the agency was hard, but she certainly didn't look 13 because of her height, so she took advantage of that.  
  
Angel sighed and stuck her arm out. "TAXI!" She shouted as a taxi sped by. She gets lucky most of the times; maybe she's a pro. Angel narrowed her eyes. Again, she tried one more time.  
  
"TAXI!!"  
  
Nope, the taxi was occupied. She growled. She's going to be late! AGAIN!  
  
She stomped halfway across the dangerous street. She liked risks, the whole agency does, but this was nothing.  
  
"TAXI!!!!!!!!"  
  
The yellow cab screeched a few centimeters from her. The driver gave her a crazy look. She ran in the cab and yelled at the driver waving a bunch of bills in her hand. "I'll give you this if you get where I want in 2 minutes! OR ELSE!"  
  
The man nodded and pushed the paddle with force, making Angel fly backwards.  
  
"Oi…."  
  
_____________  
  
  
  
"Mr. Kou Seiya, sir, Mr. Kou Yaten called and said to meet him down at this building's lobby in about 10 minutes." The secretary said in the headphone.  
  
Seiya nodded. "Thanks."  
  
Seiya watched the clock on the corner of his desk ticked near lunch. He straightened the papers on his desk and organized a few things before he got up. He put on his long black coat, and grabbed his bag. Before leaving, he checked his hair and his tie and stuff (What? A lot of people do that…) then he walked out of his enormous office (and I say BIG like, a HOUSE) and locked the door behind him.  
  
Walking by the secretary desk he told her, "Please tell the boss I'll be back in about an hour an a half."  
  
She nodded. "Yes, sir. Enjoy your lunch, sir."  
  
*  
  
Walking across the glass floor in the lobby he looked around. There were only a few people, but no silver-haired Yaten. He looked at his handy wristwatch. (Lol. There seems to be clocks everywhere) and whined. "So hungry…if he doesn't come here I'll-"  
  
Some one pulled his hair. "You'll do what?"  
  
Seiya turned around to see a grinning Yaten. Seiya smirked. "I'll fry you into a meatloaf, but maybe it wouldn't make a difference huh?"  
  
Yaten laughed. "Yeah, maybe that's what we're going to eat."  
  
Seiya's face screwed up. "Ew. Where are you planning to take us anyway?" "You'll see."  
  
"Wow…I just noticed you've grown taller kid."  
  
"Who your calling kid? I'm older than you!"  
  
"Yeah yeah whatever little man."  
  
"Little man your ASS!"  
  
"Oh calm down Yaten."  
  
Yaten lightly slapped Seiya on his back and Seiya winced.  
  
"You can sure kill for your height."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Cassandra paced around. "If she doesn't get here, we're going to start without her."  
  
Cookie was already there, sitting on a couch playing a little game boy. She switched it off. "Man, I should have picked her up then…"  
  
Hoshi was way too excited. "Well, Kino and Yukiko are already on their way…"  
  
Kasumi was sound asleep on a couch…  
  
"KASUMI!" Aria shouted. Kasumi woke up and fell off. "You do NOT sleep on your job!"  
  
"…What job? I'm barely doing anything…" She said, but cut off when she saw Angel fly in the room and crashed into desk, flipping over it. Everyone sweat-dropped.  
  
Angel rubbed her head. "Sorry, everyone…"  
  
Kelsee sighed. "If you stop being so late, we'll at least have a decent meeting."  
  
"But…the problem is that I don't have a car!" Angel said. Cookie scooted behind Ookami.  
  
"Ok, well we better hurry. Kino and Yukiko are probably there. They should show us everything we need to see. Cassandra, can you set up the comm. Camera system?" Ookami asked. Cassandra nodded. She hooked up the main plug and pressed the power button. The screen turned on the huge screen that was on the wall.  
  
  
  
_______________  
  
  
  
"Lock on," Yukiko whispered in a tiny communicator, which was an earring. She looked at Kino and she nodded. She brought a small bag out.  
  
They were following Yaten and Seiya on the road. They watched them from the beginning when they walked right out of the lobby, and followed them all the way to the restaurant.  
  
Yukiko veered the Mercedes-Benz (hehe, sorry If that's not your fav car. My mom has one, S class ^_^;) around the corner and then shortly, and quickly parked near they're objective car, but far enough for them to not notice.  
  
Kino spoke, "We're at the expensive restaurant, 'Aureole' (Can you guess where I got that? And yes, it's an actual restaurant.) Too expensive for my taste." Kino added. Yukiko flicked her head to tell to 'come on'.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
"Wow…nice restaurant." Kasumi awed.  
  
"Been there. Can you believe it? They have a 4 story wine tower, and their wine menus are like small computers." Angel said.  
  
"Ha, it'll never match our tech., though." Aria grinned.  
  
Hoshi's eyes widened and screamed at the screen. Everyone turned her heads.  
  
"I-I-I-Its actually THEM!!!" She said pointing at the screen. At the screen were Seiya and Yaten sitting down at a table and waiters taking their coats off for them.  
  
"SEIYA!! SEIYA!! SEIYA!! It's actually him! AHHH!!" Hoshi ran around. (Sorry CSF ^-^;) "Yukiko, Kino, I WANT YOUR JOB!"  
  
"WAI! It's Yaten!" Cassandra said. On the wide screen…they actually look pretty good. Everyone else became all excited about seeing them, whereas Angel and Cookie were playing poker.  
  
"My bet is that we'll never finish this case." Angel said, putting down her cards.  
  
**  
  
  
  
Kino and Yukiko grabbed their ears and almost ripped the earring out of their ear.  
  
"Will you guys shut up?! Do you realize how small this thing is, but it can make the volume bigger then it sounds?!" Kino hissed quietly.  
  
Yukiko waved her hand at Kino. "We are a several meters away, so they might hear us." She whispered.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
"You seemed tired." Yaten said.  
  
"Yeah, after almost eight years in this huge city working my ass off, what do you think?" Seiya said.  
  
"Mmm...Well, I guess it's for me too, but I think I'm doing ok. Working all the way in San Francisco is not really an idea though."  
  
"How are Taiki and Ami?"  
  
"Well, they recently flew to Europe to do their job there for awhile. They're pretty close to bring multi-millionaires, you know? Argh, doctors make a lot of money…" Yaten grumbled, then took out a bit of his "appetizer" which was something like a small portion of sea food with sauce…yeah caviar was with it too.  
  
Seiya rested his head on his chin and looked aimlessly in his food. "Yaten…you think…"  
  
Yaten looked up with some food hanging from his mouth. (hehe…that would kinda look cute) "What?"  
  
"Do you miss any of the sailor scouts?"  
  
"Them? What do you think?!"  
  
"Well, do you?"  
  
"…maybe a little bit. You?....ohhh I see."  
  
Seiya rolled his eyes. "Yeah, thanks for catching that SO quickly."  
  
"I think she's still in Japan, you know, I haven't heard from her since then."  
  
"Mmm…"  
  
Yaten waved his hand. "Uh…what are you thinking? You can't be thinking what I'm thinking what you're thinking…"  
  
"No no no…I've just been a bit lonely here. I mean, you work far away, Taiki is in Europe, and I don't really know anyone here." Seiya twirled his fork.  
  
"Awww….is poor little Seiya lonely without his old buddies? How sad. OH COME ON Seiya, you already made new friends here haven't you? If you haven't, for several years, that is really sad."  
  
Seiya narrowed his eyes. "You don't know…"  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Yukiko, Kino, send her in now. They're catching on to it." Hoshi said into the speaker.  
  
"Ahhh! I never done this before, it's cool to do something like this!!" A loud voice squealed in the microphone. Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"Calm down. You know what to do, right?" Kelsee asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Ok, go now."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"…I seriously think I should move into another place or something. It's too stressful and too much work here in New York." Seiya sighed.  
  
"Well-" Yaten began when…  
  
"HELLO OLD FRIENDS!!!" A bouncy, loud voice shouted. Luckily there weren't much people in the restaurant.  
  
Yaten turned around and his eyes widened. "Oh God…speak of the Love-goddess- which-is-really-a-devil-inside…"  
  
"M-Minako! What are you doing here?" Seiya asked incredulously.  
  
Minako sat down with them. "Oh, I was here too. But I heard a bit of your conversation, hee hee. I wasn't sitting far."  
  
"You, Minako? In THIS resatruant? I think I'm in a nightmare, because there's not a possible way…"  
  
Minako smiled and glomped Yaten. "Nice to see you too!"  
  
Seiya sweat dropped. "So…um, what brings you here?"  
  
"Oh, since I heard what you guys were saying, I think I might be able to help."  
  
"Seiya, WHATEVER you do, don't agree." Yaten warned.  
  
"Shush Yaten. Anywayz, there's this group that can help you. They can help find *whatever* YOU want. Anything. And I think they're the most damn best group in the nation. You see, they helped me find the most wonderful, amazing, absolutely HOT guy! My perfect guy and they match-make SO GOOD! Seiya, take my word for it!"  
  
Yaten shook his head. "I never heard such thing…"  
  
Minako ignored him, brought a card out, and slammed it front of Seiya. "Here. I suggest you ask them now. They are kind of expecting something you know?"  
  
" 'Something'??" Yaten asked.  
  
"Well, Ja ne! I've got another date with MY guy! See ya!"  
  
They stared as she zoomed off.  
  
  
  
__________  
  
  
  
"Excellent Job Minako."  
  
"Your welcome!!"  
  
Kino touched the earring. "Guys…the case…"  
  
"…is in." Yukiko finished.  
  
  
  
______________  
  
  
  
Seiya read the card. "What is it?" Yaten asked.  
  
"…'Silicon Artists'?" Seiya read.  
  
  
  
********************************  
  
  
  
^___^ Say thanks to Neptunian Lilies (Morphine Fairy) for the title of agency!! And if you do not like it, I WILL KILL YOUU!!! ^___^'  
  
REVIEW NOW!!!!!! 


End file.
